The invention relates to a deodorant, particularly suitable for use in conjunction with room air improving products and body deodorants.
It has surprisingly been found that extracts of Coffea arabinensis and/or Thea sinensis have deodorizing characteristics and that these characteristics can be further considerably increased by combination with extracts of Urtica as well as knotgrass.
In DE-OS No. 16 17 598 a beauty care product for skin treatment on an aqueous or fatty basis is disclosed which comprises an aqueous or fatty tea extract. However, there is no mention that the beauty care product or the tea extract included therein have any deodorizing characteristics.